


"Push It" (WillNE x Stephen Tries)

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: British Vlogger RPF, Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, xo (not The Weeknd), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen, Dancing, Fingering, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Nightclub, Smut, Top Will, look this is gay, see yous there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: Stephen doesn't like nightclubs. But what if XO joins them? Perhaps in his intoxicated state his mind will allow him to feelings that he has been reaping for Will Lenney, of all people. It's a simple equation, really. People + Liquor + Sexual Tension = OutcomeThough what outcome exactly?-It may seem like I stole this idea from a certain creator"FanficIsLove" and their most recent fic; I promise I didn't, this prompt has been on my desktop for ages, but you should definitely check out their fic (and all the others too, really) because it's amazing (as are all the rest)!Link is here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815289





	"Push It" (WillNE x Stephen Tries)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the exposition seems unnatural or unrealistic. I promise I tried my best x  
> I also have never actually been to a nightclub myself so excuse me if anything seems unrealistic heh   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!  
> If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a comment.

As much as he liked to joke about it, Stephen Lawson was not one for clubbing. Going out wasn't his sort of thing; he didn't like the loud music, the crowded spaces, and the unspoken social pressure to dance into the early morning hours. Indeed, nightclubs certainly weren't Stephen's definition of fun at all. 

"Perhaps you just haven't been out with the right people", Brian, a known club-enthusiast, suggested during an XO podcast as the topic came up. 

"I've been with friends plenty", Stephen retorted, "but I don't like it. It's pathetic, really." He laughed, playing it off cool. 

Laurence chimed into the conversation, offering some statistic about young adults and clubbing. Will, on the other hand, didn't immediately try to convince Stephen. Instead, he waited for Laurence and Brian to finish talking; he then proposed, "Ste, why don't you try it one more time? Go with us, the XO gang!" 

Stephen frowned, though didn't seem entirely opposed to the idea. Before he could change his mind and shut down that idea, Laurence added, "Stephen Tries Clubbing!"

They laughed, and Brian made a half-ironic promise about that being the next video up on the channel.

"Now that that's sorted", Will said, pleased with himself, "when d'yous think Memeulous is going to do a face reveal?" Although the conversation was moving along smoothly, Will couldn't help but zone out at every chance that he got. This was exciting. He didn't think that Stephen would actually agree to go out with them. Will himself hadn't been to a disco or club in ages, admittedly, but he went enough in his younger years- phrasing it that way made him sound canny old- to know his way around a fair few. He was excited to re-experience the rush of letting yourself go and have fun with his friend Stephen. Friend? Yes, that's what they were. Nothing more. Not that he would want to be anything more of course. Despite all the jokes he made about him and Stephen, he was sure that he didn't want anything besides...

"Will?"

"Will you there mate?" Brian laughed when Will shook his head and turned red, apologising for spacing out. 

Over the course of the rest of the podcast he made sure not to daydream again. He was afraid to board the train of thought he deposited somewhere in his subconscious. 

-

The night had come, and Brian, Laurence, Stephen, and Will were off to an establishment just around the corner from Will's home. Despite not being the heart of good grime, Will thought, London is the heart of England, and the best place to go out at night.

The quartet walked through the small entrance after having showed their IDs (and after Stephen got proper rinsed by the three other men for looking younger than his age) and immediately walked towards the bar on one end of the dancefloor. 

As they took shots of confidence and drank glasses full of pickup lines, the four rusty men began to feel like themselves again. As a matter of fact, Brian and Laurence had felt good enough to go and dance, perhaps even try to get some action. The recent growth in and support for their new channel had been so well-earned, all four figured they deserved a break.

So, Will and Stephen were left alone together at the bar. The music drained out their voices, thus the two decided to keep enjoying their drinks. Will's most recent drink was a cocktail, something fruity, though he wasn't quite sure, as he surveyed Stephen. 

The boy looked alright. He did come across as slightly out of place, but otherwise glad to be spending the night there. Will let his line of sight move from the Stephen's studious eyes down to his lips, which were working their way on his drink. Whatever it was, Will wasn't interested in anything but the way that the ginger pursed his lips, his cheeks hollowing as he drank the liquor that seemed to relax him more and more as the night took its course. Will must have stared a little too intently, because now Stephen's attention was no longer directed at the eager clubbers, but at Will himself. 

The latter quickly shifted his attention to Stephen's drink, motioning to ask what it was. Stephen shrugged and laughed. As his head fell back and body faintly shook, perhaps more than it would have had he not been tipsy, Will admired his form. Only ever in this drunken state did he allow himself to cherish all of Stephen. Not just his jokes, his humour, his personality, but his gorgeous laugh and chiselled features, his glowing skin and delicate curves. 

Will felt an urge he knew all too well, but with his mind compromised and his bodyslow, it was hard to resist. He craved running his hands along Stephen's sides, cupping his face with his hands and finally kissing those flushed lips. 

It had been about half an hour since Brian and Laurence took off, so the rest of XO felt it was about time to go dancing as well. Will moved close to Stephen's ear to ask him- or rather, shout at him- how long it had been since he danced. 

Instead of cracking a joke, Stephen shrugged, and looked around nervously. Will once again felt an overwhelming desire to take Stephen into his arms, rub his back, tell him it was going to be okay. Alas, some portion of Will was still in its right senses, so he just took Stephen's arm and lead him to the dance floor. 

Salt-N-Pepa's "Push It" began to play as Will let his feet move to the rhythm. Stephen stared at him with furrowed brows for a few moments before attempting to move like Will. 

Soon enough the two were in their element, having fun and dancing as the song went on. 

/Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show/

A young brunnette approached Stephen, her smile crooked from the liquor she drank, moving her hips closer to his, and before Stephen can object grinding her arse onto his crotch. Will gulps and can't help but feel bad. Jealous, as he lets himself admit. He tries to turn his head away and let Stephen be, but he can't, so he watches as the girl tries to lead Stephen away from the dance floor. It all went by in the blink of an eye. 

She's attractive, Will thought. No way Ste's going to reject her. 

Much to his surprise though, Stephen does give her a shove, quickly making his way back to Will. In fact, he's closer to Will than he was before. He laughs and Will's throat feels less constricted. 

Even though the mass of people was making the room hot and sweaty, Will and Stephen danced and danced and Will was having more fun as he noticed Stephen showing no interested in other girls. Actually, they had made eye contact. It wasn't breaking. Stephen moved closer to Will and soon enough they were dancing closely enough for their heated bodies to collide. Something in Will stirred; he longed for them to clash together, their hips and lips attaching alike. He wanted to get off the dance floor now, take Stephen elsewhere, use this heat for something else. They were basically dancing with each other now, with unbroken eye contact, not daring to touch the other as they both pretended to be driven by separate purposes. The tension was unbearable. 

Stephen, on the other hand, seemed to want to stay. The alcohol was taking its effect on both of the boys as now Stephen took Will's arm and lead him away from the floor and off to the side. He lead the taller boy to a wall, where he put his hands on either side of Will's head. 

The entire time Will's head was spinning, and his world was being turned upside down. He didn't know what was going to happen, what had come over Stephen. Perhaps he had consumed a little too much. Either way, Will held his breath as Stephen's face got dangerously close, his reddened cheeks faintly illuminated by the colourful lights of the place. He couldn't fathom what Stephen was going to do; this was new to both of them, but their intoxicated minds allowed them to go places that they suppressed from existance in sobriety. 

/Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it  
Push it good/

Stephen put his mouth next to Will's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Neither boy knew where this sudden surge of confidence came from, but both welcomed it with open arms. Stephen finally managed to bring words to his lips as he said to Will, "This is the only dance I ever picked up".

Before Will had any chance to think about what that could possibly mean, Stephen turned around and began moving his arse into Will's crotch, sometimes turning around to look Will in the eyes as he hovered right in front of him, teasing with a lack of friction. His movements were rough and uncoordinated. The last beats of the music were playing as Stephen continued to grind into Will, whose hands had now moved above his head. As soon as Stephen turned around they moved to the ginger's hips, holding him firmly as they breathed heavily. 

"It'sbadinit", Stephen mumbled, looking embarrassed as his sensible mind seemed to gain conscience over what he just let himself do. It was an act on impulse. He was drunk. His mind was doing exactly what he was afraid of doing: acting on his lust for Will. No, his love. It was so incredibly cheesy, he had to convince himself that it was merely intoxication that sent his feelings into overdrive. His speech was slurred; the words still somehow pierced Will's ears. 

"No", the latter replied immediately. "No", he said again, this time flipping them around, his hands still firmly on the ginger's hips. This time, the roles were switched. Will, however, abandoned the music, not caring for the rhythm of the new song as he ground his hips into Stephen's.

They stared into each other's eyes intensely as Will continued his movements. Though they were technically in public, nobody was attentive enough to notice the two young men, relatively far away from the dance floor, doing things they both had yearned and ached for. They were living their dreams. 

It was one of those clubs with toilets and storage rooms in the back, and as the heat in the room seemed to increase just for the two Northern boys, they mutually agreed to find a more private place. There was no way in hell that their interaction was plateauing where it was at that moment. 

Will let their hips collide one last time before dragging Stephen away from the line of sight of the crowd, and into a corridor. Had they been attentive enough to their surroundings they would have noticed the strange things laying about on the floor. Had it been later in the night they would have encountered other couples like them, trying to find a place of privacy. The odds were in their favour, though. 

The second that they weren't to be spotted by anyone, Will resumed his activities, pushing Stephen against the wall and once again clashing their hips together. As Will dared to move his mouth near Stephen, he decided to start with his neck, planting kisses in several spots until he found one that he particularly liked. Sucking and biting on it, all whilst keeping their nether regions somewhat satisfied with coarse friction of clothed pelvises. Stephen moaned the faintest of moans. Will came to a brief halt as he was caught off guard by the high pitch of the sound. He decided to plant another hickey on Stephen's neck, this time letting his hand slip down to palm Stephen's groin. He felt the latter boy's knees go weak as he let out another moan. 

Will couldn't get enough of Stephen's delicious sounds as he ground and ground until Stephen's words were reduced to swearwords and high pitched chants of Will's name. He pushed his hips against Will's and into the firction that both had been craving for far too long. They couldn't get enough of each other, as evidenced by Will's hands possessively roaming all over Stephen, trying to explore every inch that he could reach. He slipped his hands underneath the younger boy's shirt and moved his hands up to his nipples, where he traced faint circles as they inhaled each other's hot breath- that's how close they were. 

Anyone that would have looked around the corner and into the corridor would have seen a blurry mess of two young trying so desperately to cherish each other, but the tension that was unravelling faster than they could move their hips made it impossible for them to slow down. 

It was only with all of his remaining strength that Stephen managed to gasp, "Will- ah fuck!- Will, you've got to- nngh - stop before-" 

Luckily Will knew what this meant. He instantly came to a halt, taking his hands out underneath Stephen's shirt, leaving him untouched and bothered, reponding by begging for Will not to stop everything. The latter somehow found a way to resist those enticing words, instead taking the moment to finally close the mere centimetres between their lips. He kissed Stephen passionately. 

It was almost better this way, with nothing else to distract them from the feeling of their lips clashing. Will tasted something fruity on Stephen's mouth. Probably the liquor. It reminded him that this wasn't a product of their own strength of will, though he pushed the thought aside for the moment. 

"Do you want to go back to my-", Will started a sentence.

Stephen nodded vigorously before the other could even finish his sentence. Despite being very aroused indeed, the two managed to hurry out of the corridor, past the dance floor and the bar, and out into London's spring night. It was just light enough to see, but Stephen was afraid he might stumble in his compromised state, so he held Will's hand. Just for safety, of course.

He didn't know why he was still trying to convince himself that there was nothing but lust between them. On the inside he knew that it was wrong. He knew that he had immense feelings for Will, ones that he knew he wanted to act upon, to start something with Will. Stephen didn't get to finish his thought, as they were already in the lift up to Will's flat. As soon as the doors closed, Will pushed Stephen up agains the side, once again pushing them close together, even giving their groins some attention by resuming a certain degree of friction.

Even though it was a little too early for clubbers to be home, the regular inhabitants of London's apartments were asleep, so Will and Stephen stumbled out of the lift still attached by the lips. Fortunately Will's flat was close, so they could keep kissing, practically devouring each other, while they made their way to Will's front door. Only when Will had to pull out his keys they stopped for a few moments. 

The door slammed shut behind them. 

Will didn't even bother pinning Stephen against his own walls, but lifted him up, the latter wrapping his legs around the former's waist, carrying him straight to the bedroom. Indeed the two were in unspeakable need for each other, but Will still placed Stephen onto his bed as if he would break at any force exerted on his outer body. Maybe this made Will a hypocrite when he finally snapped his hips forwards into Stephen's once again, earning a drawn out moan from the other.

The walk to Will's place was not long at all, yet their arousal had grown and they knew that the night wouldn't live much longer. 

Will wasted no time, unbuttoning Stephen's trousers whilst kissing him. He broke the kiss only for them to take off their shirts. Once Will also got his trousers of, it was only the thin fabric of their boxers holding them apart. Even so, the new freedom granted them more satisfactive friction, and they groaned in unison. 

Hooking his thumbs into the hem of Stephen's underwear, Will asked, "Can I?"

Stephen eagerly nodded, taking a sharp breath when the cool air hit his naked flesh. Will too freed himself of highly unnecessary clothing, and the two were left panting and naked on Will's bed. Realisation hit that they were about to do it. Will and Stephen were going to have sex. 

Knowing the amount of alcohol that they consumed, Will asked as coherently as he could, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Stephen didn't raise his voice beyong a whisper, but his reply was clear.

"Please"

Will hummed as he leaned down to kiss Stephen, taking both of their neglected members in his hand, with the other above Stephen's head for stability, and began moving his hips. Precum coated them, and the only thing to be heard in Will's apartment was Stephen's whines as he asked for more, and more, and more. 

Will had to stop himself once again. It'd be over quickly, as he thought before, but not this quickly. Besides, this wasn't the full extent of what was going to happen. If this was going to be his first time with Stephen, he wanted him to feel special.

"Stephen", he breathed, "have you ever-"   
His voice trailed off. How would he phrase this?

"D'you have lube?" Stephen replied, to which Will sighed in relief and grabbed the bottle from the drawer of his night stand. 

"Here", Will said quietly, flipping them over. Stephen blushed as he was now in full view with a bottle of lube in his hand. Dilligently he poured some onto his three fingers, pushing one in at first. Just like at the bar earlier that night (though it felt like a lifetime away for both of them) he let his head fall back. 

Will watched with a similar, yet so different admiration. 

Stephen shut his eyes as he added another finger, then the third. He moaned as he began lifting himself up and pushing down onto his fingers. 

"Oh- oh fuck", he stammered. 

Will placed his hands on Stephen's hips as he watched the boy in awe. He seemed to experienced, the thought of Stephen doing this in his free time turning him on even more. Will was desperate for contact. He used his hands to slow Stephen down. 

The boy seemed flustered at his raw display of pleasure, though Will assured him that it was a beautiful sight. 

Will guided Stephen's hips to hover right above his own, where he aligned himself with Stephen's hole to let him sink down. Stephen hissed and swore, scrunching his eyes. Will gasped in pleasure, his grip tightening on the curve of Stephen's lower abdomen. 

"Will you're so fucking big". 

Stephen could barely get the words out of his mouth. 

It took a few agonising seconds for Stephen to get used to the slightly unfamiliar sensation (it had been a while since his feelings for Will took over the will to be fucked by anyone else). Once he did, though, Will recieved a nod to signal permission for movement.

Gingerly he liften Stephen up and let him come back down again. Slowly at first, then faster, until they established a rhythm where every time Stephen's hips slammed back down onto Will's he swore and begged for him to go faster. 

A few minutes later they were a sweaty mess, with Will pushing up against Stephen, making every thrust even more intense. It only took a small shift of their hips for Stephen to stumble in his rhythm and fall forwards, his hands on Will's chest for support. He gasped and bit his lip, obviously suppressing a moan. 

Will, who thought it was incredibly hot, took his hands away from Stephen's hips, instead moving them to his nipples once more. As he retraced the circles from earlier that night he flipped them over one last time, and began pushing into Stephen at that same angle. Stephen cried out and bit on his finger harder in response, still ashamed of the volume at which he was vocalising his pleasure. 

Will took the briefest of breaks from Stephen's chest to remove the latter's hands from his face and mouth and asked for Stephen to be as loud as he wanted to. Stephen blushed but obliged, not biting his lip or finger, and once Will put his hands back onto Stephen and hit his prostate with every snap of his hips he knew he had the younger boy close. Not that that wasn't the case for him, too.

They moaned (mostly Stephen) and swore through their climaxes, releasing a string of curses and each other's names as they did so. It was sobering. Not only in the sense of release of sexual tension (which in hindsight to both boys, how did they stand it?) but also literally. Neither of them was new to alcohol, so the effects began to wear off as they collapsed next to each other in bed. 

As the clichee would have it, they fell asleep in each others' arms. They'd have enough time to talk this over in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue (if you can call it that, also this is like 99.3452% a joke of an epilogue): 
> 
> Little did the two know, Brian and Laurence had, in fact, not run off for girls. Laurence's comment sparked an idea, and the two had had plans to film "Stephen Tries Clubbing". As the night went on, they figured, why not see what Stephen gets up to over the course of the night? Brian was especially excited when a girl made his way to Stephen, and when he rejected her he whispered to Laurence, "this is juicy". Since neither Will nor Stephen actually knew they were being filmed though, they didn't think to keep out of general sight before beginning to unleash their beast of sexual tension. "Thank God this isn't a livestream", Laurence murmurs as his eyes scar from watching the two dorks grind onto each other in plain sight of the club. When they disappear around the corner into the corridor, Brian doesn't hesitate before deleting the footage. He laughs. "Can't have a video without an ending", he says to Laurence, "and I'm pretty sure those two wouldn't appreciate us publishing that!"   
> Laurence goes off to treat his eyes with bleach.


End file.
